Fatal Attractions
by supercrista123
Summary: Ghost loves his Captian John McTavish. But what will happen when new guy Roach starts spending a lot of time with McTavish. More then any one else. Ghost knows what he must do. Songfic Siccorsloid by Hatsune miku and Megurine Luka GhostXSoapXRoach yandere


**me: hi every body and happy singles awareness day!**

**amber: she means happy valentines day. oh and i am her wonderful muse amber**

**me: any way since every one is going to be writing some fluffy bullshit today im going to put out something scary**

**amber: the song used is scissoroid by luka megurine and miku hatsune. we own nothing. WARNING: contains guyXguy, terrible british accents, and men wearing make-up if you don't like then click the back button no one is stopping you :)**

**me: oh and i know that ghost actually has brown hair and brown/blue/hazel eyes but lets just ignore that ;)**

"I'm sorry Roach but your time is up. If you want to blame some one just blame McTavish." Ghost whispered to Roach's sleeping form as he held a silenced USP .45 to the young soldier's head. Ghost did not just randomly decide to kill the sergeant. As far as Simon was concerned Gary had it coming for a long time.

_i am sorry, luka i cant tolerate it anymore_  
><em>if you want to curse just curse<em> master

It had started six months before at 09:00. There was a knocking on Ghost's bedroom door that awoke the sleeping lieutenant. "What is it!" he yelled at the door.

"Captain McTavish wants to see you in his office as soon as possible." Scarecrow's slightly muffled voice replied.

Simon smiled wide and sat up in bed. "Tell him I'll be there soon." he said. He got out of bed and began to prepare himself for the visit. He walked into his small bathroom and took a quick shower and put on his cleanest set of military clothes. 'Is he going to admit that he loves me today? God know I bloody love him!' he wondered as he brushed his teeth.

After he cleaned his teeth he did some thing he rarely dose. He opened up the medicine cabinet above the sink and grabbed his secret supply of make-up. 'just a little in case he decides to take off my balaclava for some reason.' he thought as he applied the pale liquid foundation, careful to not get any in his jet black hair. He smiled as he thought about all the naught reasons why his CO might decide to take off the facial covering. The lieutenant quickly applied blush, eyeliner, mascara, and a little eye shadow to enhance his emerald green eyes. He then put on his trademark skull balaclava and red sunglasses before running out the door.

He quickly arrived at McTavish's office door. Ghost took a deep breath and whispered "You got this mate." He then knocked on the door.

"Come in." John's deep, alluring voice commanded. Simon entered the office and what he saw surprised him. The room was dark, plain and disorganized. There was only a window, a desk covered in papers and three chairs, one behind the desk and two in front. Soap was sitting behind the desk like always. But that was not what shocked him.

What shocked him was that in one of the remaining two chairs was a young solider no older than twenty-five with pale skin and ginger hair. The man turned to Ghost and smiled at him. Ghost saw that the newbie had ocean blue eyes and freckles across his cheeks. "Ghost, this is our new American F.N.G. Gary Sanderson; his callsign is Roach. Your his babysitter. Go show him how we do things here at the one-four-one." McTavish ordered.

"Yes, sir." Ghost responded. He and Roach then left the room. He was upset that all his preening went to waste but he was glad that he was given a new recruit to take care of. 'He trusts me enough to teach a F.N.G. that's a step in the right direction!' The lieutenant thought.

He took Roach to the pit and told him to run the coarse as well as he could. Roach completed the coarse in one minute and fifteen seconds with several mistakes. "Blimey! What are those bloody yanks teaching you!" Ghost exclaimed as Roach passed through the gate. The young solider looked disapointed. "Here. Let me show you how it's done." Ghost announced. He grabbed two random guns and ran through the course in 22.6 seconds with zero mistakes.

"Wow sir!" Roach exclaimed, "I hope I could be as great a solider as you one day!"

Ghost grinned and replied, "Hey, anything's possible, mate."

_i was glad to have a younger sister_  
><em>we practiced singing together<em>  
><em>thanks for telling me "i want to become a diva like you miku!"<em>

But as the months passed Roach and Captain McTavish became very close. When John went on missions he took Roach more and more and Ghost less and less. It was not uncommon to see Roach and his CO talking and laughing together in the mess hall like they had been friends their entire life.

The lieutenant became worried. 'Did I do some thing wrong? Dose McTavish not like me any more?' Ghost asked himself. He glanced across the mess hall at the two of them talking about their latest mission. 'No. It's him. The F.N.G. He stole John from me. That slut!" His broken mind reasoned.

_however luka you are so mean_  
><em>you stole master from me, didnt you?<em>  
><em>i was always the one who sings masters songs! is master tired of me?<em>

As Ghost walked back to his room after eating dinner that night he stopped at the armory. He stole a USP .45 and a silencer. 'If he thinks he can have McTavish just like that then he's got another thing coming.'

_if i have to share my exclusive master_  
><em>i would rather have no sisters<em>

He thought back to yesterday as he walked to Roach's room. He remembered how McTavish was helping Roach better his aim as Ghost hid in the shadows. Roach missed the target obviously on purpose. McTavish approached him, "Your holding it wrong." he explained. John got behind the young solider and wrapped his arms around Roach adjusting his arms and fingers until they were in the proper position. Wile McTavish did this Roach looked directly into my eyes and smirked. The smirk yelled "Look at how close we are. You might as well give up now. He's mine." In Ghost's eyes it was simply unforgivable.

_goodbye luka its your fault_  
><em>i want to take back my master<em>  
><em>you use big breasts and unstable voice for allurement, dont you?<em>  
><em>you sing songs clumsily on purpose<em>  
><em>its not fair its unforgivable<em>  
><em>why do you try to steal my master from me<em>  
><em>i liked you but you didnt behave yourself<em>

Ghost entered the room where Roach slept at 05:30. He put the gun to Roach's head. "I'm sorry Roach but your time is up. If you want to blame some one just blame McTavish." he whispered, "He is mine and if you think you can just appear out of nowhere and take him from me than sweetheart you are sadly mistaken."

But he began to remember all the good times he had with Roach teaching him how the task force worked. He wondered if he should really shoot him. He could simply put the gun back and pretend that none of it ever happened. He tried to shake off the thought but he couldn't. The lieutenant began to cry and his heat began to beat rapidly. He tightened his grip on the hand gun and prepared to pull the trigger.

_i took a pair of scissors_  
><em>and then whent to the charge room where you sleep<em>  
><em>ill cut the cable and let you sleep forever<em>

Roach's eyes then fluttered open and Ghost quickly hid the gun behind his back. "Hi Ghost! It's been so long since you last talked to me." Roach said excitedly, "Are you going to teach me some thing new today?"

Ghost was shocked. 'He dosn't hate me?' he thought.

"I appreciate that you taught me all those things, and I still think you the best solider ever." Roach expressed

_i am so glad to see you my sister. you havent come to my room for a long time_  
><em>what will you teach me today?<em>  
><em>i do appreciate you being my sister miku<em>  
><em>you are kind and adorable and the best diva in the world...<em>

'No I can't do this to him.' Ghost thought as he began to cry ever harder.

"Just kidding!" Roach giggled happily. Before Simon could react, Roach grabbed a bowie knife and buried it to the hilt into Ghost upper stomach just below his rib cage.

_just kidding__(gasp) ___hey miku_  
><em>your duty is over<em>  
><em>i love master so badly<em>  
><em>now he is my exclusive master!<em>_

"Your duty is over Ghost." Roach whispered lovingly into Simon's ear as the lieutenant coughed up blood. "I love John soooo much. Now he's my one and only." Roach ripped the knife out of Ghost's body. He collapsed on the ground holding his wound, blood exiting his body like a waterfall. As he bled out and his vision faded, he wished that he could see his Captain one more time and tell him how much he loved him. His face was the last thing Simon saw.

**me: ok so it wasn't really scary but at least it wasn't another sickening v-day drabble right**

**amber: any way you know the drill Alert Favorite R&R Ja Ne**


End file.
